Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski (UC Stories)
Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski (AKA "Sock") is a character from the original Welcome to Hell film. He is also a character within the Universal Clarification Series. His Wiki page is located here. Background Information Sock was once a lively, playful individual whose expressive nature often gave people a sense of comfort and enjoyment - that is, until they learned about his "mildly homicidal tendencies." He still retains this mindset in death, but is rather upset by the fact that he can no longer inflict physical harm upon living creatures. The best he can do in his new job as a demon is emotionally destroy his assigned human counterparts, and then witness them kill themselves (which he hopes will be almost as interesting as him having killed them). Family Relations As implied by Wester's descriptions, Sock's family consisted of a typically caring and supportive mother and father, both of whom he loved in return. His mother was mostly oblivious to her son's homicidal characteristics during childhood and would often dissuade her more suspicious husband from the subject when he would try to give evidence to prove its truth. He was an only child and, despite his compassion towards his parents, wound up murdering them one night as he was sleepwalking. Shortly thereafter, he took his own life, too. Relationship with Jonathan Combs Upon first glance at Jonathan's official HellFile, Sock discovered that his very first assignment was going to be a challenge. He quickly learned that this human could care less about having a personal demon, and his objective to drive him to suicide became more difficult when Sock's endearing and charming nature creates a bizarre friendship - as opposed to a more ideal rivalry. More coming soon! Relationship with Mephistopheles Pending... Relationship with Claire Hemlock Sock first meets Jonathan's classmate, Claire, at the end of "First Possession" having spoken with her while possessing his counterpart. Then in "A Little Death" when she becomes properly (re)introduced with him, Sock develops a growing obsession for her because of her skull collecting and love of dead things. At times, he demonstrates a longing to talk to her, which leads to jealousy and frustation because only Jonathan can directly interact with her. Sock relies on his counterpart to relay information he wishes to give to Claire; he knows everything about her, but she only knows what Jonathan tells her - with the exceedingly rare exception of overshadowing. Appearance Sock's appearance has changed very little since childhood and is permanently set as he was immediately before death. He has large round eyes with vibrant green irises that protray a look of childlike wonder (or mischief). He has lengthy reddish-brown hair with an untame cowlick, outgrown bangs that cover half his face at times, and extends out from the back of his neck. He has a cute button nose, wide smile, peach-toned Caucasion skin, and a well-rounded facial structure. His outfit (unless specifically noted to undergo costume changes) consists of a pale blue T-shirt under a sleeveless light brown vest with front pockets and yellow trimming, light blue jeans with rolled edges and holes in the knees under a short lavender skirt, knee-high black and red socks, and brown boots with yellow laces. *'Basic Demon' -- Pending... *'Advanced Demon' -- Pending... Voice Actor(s) His original voice actress is Ann Mendenhall, so she continues to be desired. A possible alternative may be Numbuh 404 (although it must be approved by Erica Wester). Trivia *Following the idea of "demon touch logic," Sock can be physically effected by Jonathan if dictated by his intentions, but Sock cannot exactly feel anything besides human warmth and energy. This is balanced by the idea that some humans besides Jonathan - who are more sensitive to paranormal activity - could potentially sense Sock's presence without Jonathan revealing any information. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Category:Homosexual characters Category:Demon characters Category:UC Stories characters Category:W2H film character imports Category:Numbuh 404's Articles